genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
David Wright
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''David Wright is the first protagonist of the chapter of the Archaea. His power is to swap properties of objects or things. His side-effect involves a forked tongue, but it is possible this is not the only thing. He is likely the oldest character in the Archaea, and the oldest character in the LUCA group. Charactistics David is somewhat hesitant to express his opinions, and slow to take the lead. When he overcomes his shy feelings, David gets the respect he deserves. He is revealed to be sweet and intelligent as the series progresses. Throughout his time in the Location, he frequently takes the role of a humble servant or faithful assistant, putting his friends' needs ahead of his own and helping them in any way he can. He is not one to ask for recognition, but even so, he receives a lot of love and support from his friends for all that he does for them. His role in the story He first thinks of his powers as a strange surprise seen his old age and, likely, culture. Dawn approaches him in a great shadow cloud and tells him about a 'pink guy' walking around, and 'if he sees you, he gets you'. David and Dawn move out of the room to the corridor. Dawn also mentions 'that poor girl oozing everywhere', so David asks her where she last saw her, on which Dawn replies she left her alone. They carefully approach Ash, whose entire room is full of acid. The three team up and Ash talks about a door. The group enters the hallway where the supposed door is and Ash tries melting the walls. She doesn't succeed and gets a side-effect. David tells her to sit down and gets called on by The Dark Triumvirate. He temporarely spaces out. After that, he suggests Dawn to stop using her powers as well. As they find out Dawn's side effect involves lizard limbs, they get immediately hypnotized by Anders as he is in their area. He, Dawn and Ash under influence of Anders until the latter tries out Davids power and faints. David's test is swapping the 'voice' of a beeping box and Anders' nonexistent one. He does so and enters the Location not long after. David and Ash pair up and discover a room full of water and a path before getting grouped again. Speculation about his past David is confirmed to lost his arm when he was fourteen. His flavour quote at his civilian reference was 'I was there before' which might refer to him going through the same trials before as his next generation is. However, his dearest memory was holding a grandchild and he has a son who works in medicine, a daughter who is currently unemployed and three grandchildren. He tries to maintain the contact with them as well. His hobby was knitting, though one may ask themselves how he managed that. In other universes Trivia * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under him (交換) read 'Exchange'. * His color, #FF9000, is the inverted form of his dancestor's associated color, #006FFF. ** His color is close to Element Fragmenter's color, both being named 'Pizazz'. * David's life number using Pythagorean numerology is 4. He is the only one to do so. Gallery ohayoudavid.gif|Ohayou, David! ashdavidautobalance.png|David after the autobalance. Davidcivilianform.png|David in his civilian form. 08 David Wright - Copy.jpg|David as he appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) Category:Archaea Category:LUCA group